Pertengkaran
by Veela Most
Summary: Sudut mulut yang memar, pipi yang lebam kebiruan, mata yang bengkak, begitulah jika mereka bertengkar. Sho-ai. Special Fict for My Anniversary With Arya Angevin. RnR plese?


Naruto laki-laki, Sasuke juga laki-laki. Mereka adalah laki-laki—yang memiliki sifat temperamental dan mendominasi. Tak ayal jika setiap pelik yang datang, adu tangan menjadi penyelesaian di antara mereka.

Sudut mulut yang memar, pipi yang lebam kebiruan, mata yang bengkak. Dan lain-lain.

Meja yang rusak, dinding yang retak, barang-barang berserakan, bahkan kelambu yang robek. Dan lain-lain.

Begitulah jika mereka bertengkar.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Alternative Reality, typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**Pertengkaran**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special Fict for My Anniversary With Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain. Memperlebar jarak. Jika Naruto sedang menonton televisi, maka Sasuke memilih untuk mendekam di kamar. Jika Sasuke sedang makan di ruang makan, maka Naruto memilih untuk duduk-duduk di teras belakang. Begitu terus. Sejak kemarin—entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

Bahkan keporak-porandaan yang terjadi pun dibiarkan begitu saja. Tidak dibersihkan ataupun dibenahi. Dibiarkan ala kadarnya. Mereka seperti enggan untuk menjamah ruang yang menjadi korban keporak-porandaan mereka. Mereka saling membela diri, dan merasa tak punya salah sama sekali atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Jadi—dibiarkanlah ruang itu.

Walaupun ada sepercik darah—entah dari Naruto atau Sasuke—yang mengering, karena mereka sama-sama berdarah, tetap saja dibiarkan tanpa dilap.

Obat-obatan di kotak yang bersimbol palang merah pun juga telah habis isinya. Lihatlah wajah mereka. Naruto yang dahinya diperban mengelilingi kepalanya dan pipi kanannya yang ditempel kapas yang telah dibubuhi obat merah. Sasuke yang tangan kanannya diperban dan hidungnya kelihatan sedikit bengkok—retak tulang mungkin.

Mereka bagaikan mumi setengah jadi.

Berulang kali Naruto menghela nafas, menahan sakit yang mulai kumat di area pipinya setiap kali ia menggerakkan mulut untuk mengunyah makanan. Kalau terus-terusan begini, semua makanan terasa tidak enak, tidak lezat. Bahkan Ramen sekalipun. Tangan tan itu mencoba untuk meraih pipinya yang sakit—yang masih tertempel kapas bernoda obat merah. Mungkin saja setelah dibelai sakitnya akan berkurang. Tetapi itu sia-sia. Selanjutnya Naruto berjengit merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sampai-sampai ia merobohkan diri di lantai dan bergelung.

Rupanya Sasuke toh juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tiap kali Sasuke berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang diperban untuk mengetik dokumen-dokumen penting dari kantor pusat, bibirnya bergetar bukan main. Sakit sekali. Digerakkan ke kanan—sakit. Digerakkan ke kiri—sakit. Diangkat ke atas sedikit saja juga sakit. Tak tahan lagi, emosi Sasuke meluap. Dan dengan tangannya yang sebelah yang masih sehat wal'afiat, Sasuke melempar semua berkas-berkas kerjanya dengan membabi buta.

Baik Naruto ataupun Sasuke, sama-sama tersiksa dengan ganjaran mereka sendiri.

Dan mari kita beralih pada keadaan kamar mereka yang kosong melompong. Juga gelap gulita, tak ada yang menidurinya dan sunyi senyap. Kedua penghuni tetapnya telah berpindah tempat ke tempat lain yang mereka pilih. Naruto yang tidur di sofa ruang tamu, Sasuke yang menggelar futon di ruang tengah, sama-sama menghindar lagi.

Kalaupun dipikir-pikir, tingkah mereka yang seperti itu sangat kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi mengingat bagaiman keadaan psikis mereka akhir-akhir ini, tampaknya mereka mengesampingkannya. Orang yang sedang dilingkupi amarah toh bisa bertindak hal-hal yang non-realistis dan kekanak-kanakan bukan?

Hari ketiga setelah peristiwa itu telah datang. Hari ini adalah giliran piket Sasuke yang memasak sarapan pagi. Naruto yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang sama sekali jauh dari kata nyenyak tampak mengucek matanya berulang kali. Ia baru menyadarinya kalau tidur tidak nyaman itu berefek samping pandangan buram saat baru bangun tidur. Pantas saja begitu, Naruto 'kan tidur di sofa, tempat yang semestinya buat duduk, bukan untuk membaringkan badan.

Setelah duduk di kursi ruang makan, Naruto melihat Sasuke dari sudut matanya tengah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Tangannya yang pucat tampak mengayunkan wajan berganggang ke atas, membolak-balikkan hidangan setengah matang di atasnya. Namun ada hal yang aneh di sini.

Sasuke hanya memasak satu porsi saja. Dan setelah memindahkan sarapan pagi tersebut ke piring, Sasuke melenggang begitu saja dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai seolah ia tidak melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah keroncongan menunggu jatahnya.

Akhirnya setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, Naruto mengerti. Sasuke memang sengaja tidak membuatkannya sarapan untuknya. Sasuke enggan, tidak mau. Maka seketika emosi Naruto keluar tak terbendung.

"Dasar gigolo!"

Sasuke yang hampir keluar dari ruang makan tersebut masih mendengar ejekan yang Naruto lemparkan padanya dengan cukup jelas. Naruto tadi lumayan keras bicaranya. Telinga Sasuke panas. Yang Naruto ucapkan tadi sungguh keterlaluan!

Jeda satu detik kemudian Sasuke melemparkan piring yang berisi makanan yang tadi baru saja ia masak ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang masih belum sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya belum siap untuk mengalihkan diri. Maka dengan keterkejutannya, piring itu telak mengenai dahinya yang masih belum sembuh benar dan makanan yang mulanya berada di piring tersebut tercecer ke lantai. Sebagian besar menodai wajah Naruto dan kaos yang dikenakannya.

Untung itu piring plastik. Kalau piring kaca, mau jadi apa kepala Naruto?

Warna wajah Naruto merah membara. Naruto menerjang Sasuke dan terjadilah pertempuran yang kedua.

\(^.^)/

Duduk permasalahan yang sebenarnya adalah dimana Naruto menemukan sebotol kecil kutex berwarna merah muda di saku baju Sasuke saat tanpa sengaja ia akan mencuci baju Sasuke. Kaget alang kepalang Naruto.

Kutex itu adalah pewarna kuku supaya kuku tampak lebih indah, dan satu-satunya makhluk yang paling dominan memakainya adalah makhluk yang bernama wanita. Pikiran Naruto sudah keliling kemana-mana. Sampai pada akhirnya Naruto memutuskan kesimpulan final.

Sasuke berselingkuh.

Tak ayal lagi Naruto membentak-bentak, meracau tak karuan dan marah seperti lelaki kesetanan yang tengah mabuk seraya mengacung-acungkan botol kutex ke Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa dirinya tak mempunyai salah atas tuduhan Naruto membela diri. Saling bela-belaan yang berakhir adu tangan dan berkelahi seperti manusia primitif. Tak berhenti sampai keduanya merasa puas.

Itu toh yang pertama. Yang kedua, yang telah berakhir baru setengah jam lalu, telah menambah lebam baru. Ditambah baju kesayangannya yang ternoda makanan, plus dahi yang berkedut sakit. Naruto menggemerutukkan gerahamnya jengkel.

Tangannya menimang-nimang botol kutex yang ia temukan di saku baju Sasuke. Ia memandang lama kutex tersebut. Sebetulnya, akan lebih mudah kalau saja Sasuke mau terus terang. Selanjutnya ia akan pergi, menyerahkan Sasuke pada wanita itu, entah siapa. Karena—Naruto sama sekali tak menerima pengkhianatan.

Bel berbunyi, tanda ada tamu yang berkunjung ke ruamahnya. Mulanya Naruto bingung mau dikemanakan tamu itu mengingat kondisi ruang tamu yang porak poranda sampai saat ini masih belum dibereskan. Dengan langkah yang perlahan, Naruto menuju ke pintu ruang tamu, membukanya sedikit yang sekiranya sang tamu tidak dapat melihat kondisi ruang tamunya. Menahannya selama mungkin agar tetap di luar tanpa mempersilahkan masuk—walaupun tak sopan—atau membuat alasan bahwa ia tidak bisa berlama-lama karena ia masih punya urusan.

Begitu ia membuka pintu, tampak gadis dengan tubuh semampai berambut pink yang menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Dengan lembut, ia berujar, "Sasuke benar tinggal di sini?"

Sepintas roman wajah Naruto mengeras. Siapa wanita ini? Apa jangan-jangan wanita ini adalah selingkuhan Sasuke?

Dada Naruto bergemuruh hebat.

"Maaf sebelumnya, aku mau mengambil barangku yang terbawa oleh Sasuke, barang itu adalah—oh!" Sepintas mata gadis tersebut tertuju pada kutex yang masih digenggam oleh Naruto. "Ini yang mau aku ambil."

Naruto memandang heran gadis itu dengan sebotol kutex yang ada digenggamannya berulang kali. "Ini milikmu?"

"Ya,"

"Bagimana ceritanya kok bisa ada di Sasuke? Di saku bajunya?"

Gadis itu menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya bahwa ia memenangkan lotre kecil-kecilan bersama Sasuke. Ia memenangkan sebotol kutex sedangkan Sasuke memenangkan dua kupon makan gratis ke restoran. Karena ia telah dijemput oleh suaminya, ia lupa mengambil kutexnya yang sebelumnya telah ia titipkan ke Sasuke.

"Lantas, kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang kutex itu?"

"Karena aku menitipkannya saat ia tengah mabuk, dan ia menolak dengan keras ketika aku menawarkan diri untuk aku antar pulang. Padahal suamiku saat itu mau juga mengantarkan Sasuke pulang."

Naruto jadi ingat dimana Sasuke saat itu pulang larut sekali dengan wajahnya yang memerah karena menegak minuman beralkohol, sangat kentara dengan bau nafasnya yang menguar saat Sasuke bicara ngawur padanya.

Setelah gadis itu—tepatnya calon ibu muda ketika mata biru Naruto melihat perutnya yang agak buncit—itu telah pulang dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya dan juga minta tolong untuk menyampaikannya pada Sasuke, Naruto merenung.

Sasuke—ia memang tidak selingkuh. Sasuke—memang tidak melakukan perbuatan itu. Apa yang telah dituduhkan olehnya pada Sasuke itu tidak benar.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah dimana Sasuke tengah menyibukkan diri bermain game di ponsel dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ia datang mengendap-endap dan langsung memeluk punggunng Sasuke. Lirih, Naruto berkata, "Maaf".

Sasuke tersenyum—juga mengangguk.

Masalah selesai.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/


End file.
